


【山组】怦然心动

by RuiC



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiC/pseuds/RuiC
Summary: 美食达人翔和神秘渔夫智
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	【山组】怦然心动

“参ったなぁ！”

一手握着鼠标一页一页翻着网页，一手托着腮，表情一脸忧郁的人叹了口气，啪的一声合上笔记本电脑，整个人靠在椅背上仰头望向天花板。

樱井翔第一次感到自己苦心经营了十多年的金牌料理鉴定师的门面有了倒闭的危机。

事情还要追溯到一周前的某期常规美食节目的录制。只是随口提了一句的高档鱼料理而已，却在搞笑艺人们的哄闹下变成了下期节目的奖品。还说了是樱井独家配方只有最lucky的人才可以吃到。可是这种鱼现在根本进入冬季休眠期，本来就是十分难以钓到的品种，在漫漫冬季想要钓到就更是难上加难。眼看录制好的节目已经播出，下周就要录制新的节目。樱井翔也是没日没夜的扑在网上查资料，靠着多年积累的人脉四处托人。只是目前为止得到的有利消息只有一条，就是自己带上鱼竿碰运气去钓。筋疲力尽的人只能妥协开始思考明天去钓鱼的行程安排。唯一庆幸的是淡水鱼不用出海，不用租船也是省了一大堆功夫。

朋友也劝过樱井何必当真，找一条口感类似的鱼出来别人也不知道不是。只是樱井自己这关过不去，怎么也不忍心做欺骗观众欺骗粉丝的事。于是自己把自己逼上梁山，朋友也只能在收到樱井“明天去钓鱼！”的mail的时候叹口气苦笑着回复“加油！”二字而已。

天刚蒙蒙亮，樱井就在把自己包裹得严严实实之后踏上了决定自己职业生涯的钓鱼之旅。租渔具的老大爷问樱井想要钓什么鱼，好给他挑个合适的鱼竿和鱼饵。在听到樱井的回答之后眼珠差点没被瞪出来: “小伙子你是认真的？祝你好运我只能帮你到这里了。”说着递给樱井一套渔具，拍拍他的肩摇摇头走掉了。

人生有山有谷，处在低潮必定是预示着正在往高处走。樱井脑内回旋着所有励志地名言警句，握着鱼竿朝河岸走去。刚到河边就看见不远处有个人已经开始垂钓了。圆圆脸皮肤有些黑，鱼竿搁在架子上两眼放空可能起太早有些犯困，手里捏着罐啤酒，嘴里还哼着小曲儿。

应该是老手吧，不能在他下游抛竿！

这么想着樱井提着钓竿迈着步子小跑到那人的上游抛下鱼竿，开始耐心的等待。

等待的时间很是漫长，樱井有些想看书学习新的菜谱，却无法静下心来。打开料理书，心里也会挂念着鱼竿，生怕上钩了没注意错失良机。

樱井这边过了半天，太阳当头的光景都不见有鱼上钩。不远处的人倒是收获颇丰，上钩的鱼儿不论大小，这人都能咧开嘴笑得一脸温暖。碰到稍微大点的难钓到的鱼，那人就小心翼翼地把鱼从钩上取下来，一手提着鱼，一手拿着手机和鱼合影。看着下游的人时不时地提起鱼竿，把战利品放进身边的蓝色小桶里，樱井这心中好比面对一锅没有料的火锅似的，说不出的难受。

樱井正心塞着，不远处的人提着他的蓝色小桶慢慢悠悠地朝自己方向走来。还以为这人是要上别处干嘛，可是越走越近，分明是冲着樱井来的。那人越走越近，发现樱井眼睛瞪得大大地看着他表情也没变化，在樱井身边蹲下之后，软软地笑起来说:“要一起烤鱼吃吗？”

仿佛天妇罗捞起来时颜色金黄，令人心情大好食欲大开一般的笑容。配上圆圆脸盘的微笑又好像粉色的棉花糖似的又软又甜。樱井只觉得心跳好像漏了一拍，还保持着瞪着眼睛的表情却出于本能地点了点头。一上午都没有收获的哀伤都随着烤鱼的炊烟消失在天际之间了。

吃着鱼才想起自我介绍和问对方名字。对方拿着串串的手指很好看，小口嚼着鱼说他叫大野智，是个美术老师。

“欸？不是渔夫啊。”嘴里塞满鱼肉不小心把心里活动说了出来的樱井有些不好意思。腮帮子鼓鼓的显得脸更加红扑扑的。

“kufufufu，钓鱼和画画只有一样成为职业了呢。”好像也没有生气，继续吃着手里的鱼。笑声很特别，留在樱井的脑海里怎么也挥不去。

“所以如果樱井桑要的鱼钓不到准备拿什么鱼上节目？”

“!”根本还没有提到节目事情的樱井差点被满口的鱼肉呛到。

“抱歉抱歉，因为其实很喜欢看樱井桑的节目呢，所以一直在想能吃到樱井桑的特制料理就好了。不过刚刚看了看樱井桑烤鱼的情况，感觉料理也不是很上手的样子。kufufufu”

被对方一下看穿很多事实的人抓起身边的矿泉水瓶开始灌水。明明是初次遇见的人，却并没有初次遇见的陌生感，仿佛多年的老友，聚在一起，吃鱼、喝酒、聊天一般，自然纯粹，又惬意。只是还有些被猜中心思之后的害羞感穿插其间，中和着本应尴尬的空气，让气氛回复到恰到好处的轻松感里。

“我也有应募唷。所以有机会的话请一定让我尝尝樱井桑设计的料理！”

歪着头看着樱井，说着想吃料理的人好像餐后甜点，能填满心中的空挡。所以还想相信一下奇迹，樱井道过谢，继续回到座位上钓起鱼来。

奇迹之所以是奇迹，就是它并不常有，但有时真的会发生。在太阳收起最后一抹余晖之前，樱井的鱼竿开始有了剧烈的反应。樱井有些不知所措，只能大声招呼不远处的大野。慌忙赶来帮忙收竿的人接过樱井手里的鱼竿，熟练地收起竿来。

“看来是条大鱼呢。”突然认真起来的表情，配上精致的侧颜和熟练的动作，樱井看得有些入神以至于挣扎的鱼儿被提出水面的时候，都没发现那正是自己要的珍贵食材。

“やった！樱井桑太好了！”

感动和吃惊夹杂在一起，即使是在美食节目上长篇大论评论着各种食物的樱井也一时半会除了“谢谢”不知该说什么。怎样跟对方道别的都记得不太真切，只是对方笑着说着的那句“等着你的料理噢”徘徊在樱井的记忆里。回过神来才想起并没有留下对方的联系方式，只有美术老师大野智，这条线索让樱井很是后悔，可是新的限定菜单的设计工作迫在眉睫，找人也只能等到节目播出之后再说了。

心中缺了一块的料理鉴定师，总觉得自己设计的高级鱼料理无法令人满意。忐忑地等到了新的一期节目录制，主持现场从一堆明信片中抽出一张来，“恭喜东京都在住的satoshi君获得樱井君设计的高级鱼料理。”

听到名字的一瞬，仿佛是奇迹再次发生一般，樱井看到从摄影棚另一端走出来的陌生又熟悉的人。穿着休闲款的西装，头发有吹过造型，软糖一般笑着走过来对樱井说着: “いただきます。”

心怦然一动，樱井想以后也请一直吃我设计的菜谱吧satoshi。 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 还是搬运五年前的文章。  
> 山组我写下来的都还挺喜欢，虽然写得很少。


End file.
